Regret
by Hannange
Summary: fic slash ecrite par satine


Titre : Regrets Auteur : Satine (satine.black@caramail.com) Série : X-Files Genre : slash Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas Résumé: Alex et Fox se retrouvent et ... Notes : J'adore Alex Krychek. Il est déjà super mignon (j'aime ses beaux yeux 3) et en plus, son personnage d'agent triple est magnifique. Mais j'aime surtout la relation ambiguë qu'il entretient avec Mulder. C'est mon petit hommage à leur couple.  
  
REGRETS  
  
Je l'aime. Et je me déteste pour ça. Comment puis-je l'aimer alors qu'il m'a trahi tellement de fois? Qu'il a tué mon père, la sœur de Scully et plein d'autres personnes? Qu'il est responsable de l'enlèvement de cette dernière et de son cancer? Je m'en veux d'ailleurs tellement de n'avoir rien pu faire pour empêcher que cela arrive. Peut-être que si j'avais fait quelque chose, rien ne serait produit... Je sais qu'il a fait toutes ces horreurs et d'autres encore mais je ne peux taire mes sentiments. J'ai envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de passer du temps avec lui et faire toutes ces choses que les couples normaux font habituellement. Mais je ne peux pas. Tellement de choses nous séparent. Je suis un agent du F.B.I et lui travaille pour le Consortium et pour l'homme au cancer. Je protège les citoyens alors que lui les tue. Je suis un homme et lui aussi. Il me déteste... Mais pas moi. Il m'a embrassé une fois sur la joue. Pour moi, cela a été merveilleux et je sais que je n'oublierai jamais le contact de ses lèvres chaudes sur ma peau nue. J'ai tremblé longtemps après qu'il soit parti...Cela n'a rien dû signifier pour lui, n'est-ce pas? Je sais que je fais semblant de le haïr. J'y vais même un peu fort parfois en le frappant. Mais c'est pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Qu'il ne sache pas que je suis amoureux de lui. Il rirait s'il le savait et utiliserait certainement cette connaissance à son avantage. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un rat. C'est pour cela que je garde mes sentiments secrets et que j'essaie de prétendre qu'ils n'existent pas et que je le déteste. Mais c'est si difficile... Je suppose que mes sentiments pour lui ont toujours été là et que je suis tombé amoureux de lui dès que je l'ai vu. C'est pour cela que sa trahison m'a fait si mal. Il a brisé mon cœur ce jour là. Personne ne sait que je suis gay. Même pas Scully. Sinon, elle aurait su pour Alex. Elle me connaît trop bien...Elle pense que si je suis seul, c'est car je n'ai pas le temps. C'est vrai mais c'est surtout à cause de Lui. Quand nous étions partenaires, je me suis pris à rêver d'une vie à deux mais maintenant qu'il est dans l'autre camp, je ne veux plus personne. Je devine que je suis un trop grand sentimental mais je ne peux pas refouler ces sentiments qu'il a fait naître en moi pour la première fois. Je sais qu'ils dureront toujours. Malheureusement. Je l'aime. Passionnément, désespérément. A en mourir. J.Edgar Hoover Building, siège du F.B.I, lundi 8 Aout, 17h43 Fox Mulder était dans son bureau et il était en train de consulter un dossier non classé relatif à une histoire d'enlèvement soit disant par des extra-terrestres à Elkridge (Indiana) quand le téléphone sonna. Il posa le dossier et décrocha. -Mulder. -Bonjour, agent Mulder. Cette voix. C'était le fumeur. -Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Demanda Mulder d'une voix coupante. -Monsieur Mulder, ce n'est pas très poli de parler comme cela à quelqu'un qui a des renseignements à vous fournir sur la disparition de votre sœur, répondit calmement l'homme à la cigarette. Fox sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Samantha. Sa sœur enlevée à dix ans par des extra-terrestres. C'était pour la retrouver qu'il avait commencé à enquêter sur les phénomènes paranormaux. C'était le but de toute sa vie. Depuis ce jour funeste, rien n'avait été plus pareil chez lui. En effet, ses parents avaient rapidement divorcé après cet incident, trop meurtris par la disparition de leur fille pour pouvoir continuer à vivre ensembles. Et quelque part, Mulder avait toujours senti que c'était sa faute s'il n'avait pas pu empêcher son enlèvement...Il donnerait tout pour la revoir mais il avait si souvent été confronté à des chimères... -Pourquoi est-ce que je vous croirais? Fox essaya de garder sa voix détachée mais sut qu'il avait échoué quand il entendit le fumeur étouffer un petit rire. -Vous n'avez qu'à venir ce soir, neuf heures, entrepôt numéro treize sur les quais. Vous verrez bien. Et pas un mot à votre charmante partenaire. Si je la vois, vous n'aurez rien. Et il raccrocha brutalement. Mulder resta quelques instants à fixer bêtement le combiné téléphonique avant de raccrocher. Il savait très bien que ce devait être un piège. L'homme à la cigarette était son ennemi et ne servait que ses propres intérêts. Et quel était le sien à aider Mulder à trouver sa sœur? Mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il avait une quelconque chance d'en apprendre plus sur la disparition de Samantha, alors il la prendrait. Et que les conséquences soient damnées. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre, si ce n'est sa vie et encore, depuis un fameux jour, cela n'avait plus d'importance... Il essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur son dossier mais abandonna au bout de quelques minutes. Ce n'était pas la peine d'insister, il était beaucoup trop nerveux à l'idée de ce qu'il allait peut-être pouvoir apprendre ce soir. Il décida alors de rentrer chez lui mais avant, décida d'écrire un petit mot pour Scully. Cette dernière était à Quantico pour la journée mais avait promis de repasser au bureau. Il lui dit de ne pas s'en faire mais qu'il était fatigué. Il rentrait donc et la verrait le lendemain matin. Il détestait lui mentir mais il n'avait pas le choix. Si elle avait sut pour le rendez-vous avec le fumeur, elle aurait insisté pour l'accompagner et cela, c'était hors de question. L'homme à la cigarette lui avait bien précisé de venir seul. Il prit son manteau et quitta le building. Il était dix-huit heures trente. A vingt heures trente, il se prépara à partir de chez lui pour aller à son rendez-vous. Il s'était changé et avait quitté son costume pour un jean et un sweat plus confortables. Il arriva à vingt et une heures pile devant l'entrepôt treize. Il ferma les yeux, inspira une grande bouffée d'air et descendit de sa voiture. Il sortit alors son arme, on n'était jamais trop prudent et se dirigea vers la bâtisse. Il entra doucement. Tout était noir. -Je suis là, il y a quelqu'un? Demanda t'il en commençant à sortir sa lampe de poche. Il eut à peine le temps de la prendre que des coups de feu éclatèrent et qu'il sentit quelqu'un le projeter derrière d'immenses caisses. Il sentit alors la personne le couvrir de son corps pendant que les coups de feu continuaient à pleuvoir puis au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent. La personne se leva alors et Mulder put enfin allumer sa lampe pour voir son sauveur. C'était Alex Krychek. -Toi, gronda Mulder fou de rage en plaquant le jeune homme contre le mur. C'était un piège, je le savais. Venant de ta part, cela ne m'étonne pas. Espèce de salaud, tu voulais me tuer, hein? Alex se dégagea de l'étreinte de Mulder avant de répondre froidement. -Mais oui, je voulais te tuer, c'est pour cela que je viens de te sauver la vie... -Je ne comprends pas... Krychek soupira. -Le fumeur commence à en avoir assez de toi et de ta quête. Tu approches trop près de la vérité et tu contraries ses plans. Il a donc décidé de te tuer en te faisant venir ici sous ce prétexte fallacieux. Il savait que tu accourrais dés que tu entendrais parler de ta sœur. Mulder était perplexe. -Mais pourquoi me sauver puisque tu travailles pour lui... Alex ne répondit pas et tendit à Mulder son arme qu'il avait laissé tomber. -Il reste deux tueurs, je me suis déjà occupé des autres. Va à droite pendant que je vais à gauche. Fox regarda son ex-partenaire partir en de demandant pourquoi Krychek avait volontairement désobéi aux ordres du fumeur pour le sauver. Puis il sourit en pensant au corps d'Alex contre le sien. Cela avait été très bref et puis ils étaient quand même entourés par des tueurs mais cela avait été si bon...Leurs deux corps se modelaient à la perfection...Il sentit son pénis se durcir à cette pensée et il se réprimanda. -Décidemment mon pauvre Fox, tu es désespérant. Tu es au milieu d'une fusillade et tout ce à quoi tu penses, c'est au corps d'Alex. Tu es pathétique...Pense à Skinner en maillot de bain... Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que son érection avait disparu puis se remit à la poursuite de son attaquant. Il avait à peine marché quelques pas qu'il tomba face à face avec son poursuivant. Les deux hommes tirèrent en même temps mais la balle de Mulder atteignit l'homme à l'épaule alors que la balle de ce dernier ne fit que lui effleurer la tempe. L'homme s'écroula à terre en grimaçant de douleur et Mulder poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Parfait un de moins. Espérant qu'Alex avait eu autant de chance que lui, il se mit à sa recherche. Il entendit soudain des coups de feu et se précipita vers l'endroit d'où ils venaient. Là, il se figea d'horreur. Devant lui, il y avait deux corps. L'attaquant d'Alex ne respirait plus, mort d'une balle en pleine tête mais Fox ne s'arrêta même pas pour le regarder. Il se précipita vers le deuxième corps. Alex n'était pas mort mais il avait une énorme tâche rouge autour du cœur qui ne cessait de grandir. Il avait les yeux fermés et respirait bruyamment. -Alex, dit Mulder, accroche toi, j'appelle une ambulance. Et il sortit son portable. Mais Alex ouvrit les yeux et l'arrêta. -Ce n'est pas la peine, je sais que je vais mourir. Et même si je m'en sors, le fumeur me fera tuer car je l'ai trahi. Il eut un faible sourire, révélant par la même ses dents tâchées de sang. Tu vas être content Mulder, tu vas être enfin débarrassé de moi. Il toussa et cracha du sang. Tu sais, si je... t'ai sauvé tout à l'heure, c'est parce que je tiens à toi. Enormément. En fait, je...je suis même amoureux de toi. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais te le dire mais maintenant, cela n'a plus d'importance...Tu dois avoir envie de rire, hein? Il sourit ironiquement. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Mulder et fut choqué de voir des larmes couler sur le visage de ce dernier. Il fronça les sourcils. -Idiot, comment peux-tu dire ça, je ne veux pas que tu meures...Je t'aime Alex et cela, depuis le premier jour... -Ce n'est pas drôle Mulder de te moquer de moi dans ces circonstances...Je sais que tu me détestes pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire... -Je ne te déteste pas, je t'aime. Mais quand tu m'as trahi, ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal...Je m'en suis voulu de t'aimer et j'ai alors décidé de te détester pour toute cette peine que tu m'as fait vivre...Et puis,tu donnais l'impression d'être un assassin sans cœur, exécutant tous les ordres avec zèle. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'aimer mon ennemi... -Je suis désolé Fox mais si je t'ai fait toutes ces choses, c'est pour te protéger. Si je ne les avais pas faites, le fumeur s'en serait pris à toi et je ne pouvais pas supporter que l'on te touche. Je tiens trop à toi. Alors je m'en suis pris aux personnes auxquelles tu tenais. Je sais que cela t'a blessé et que tu l'as ressenti comme une trahison mais je préférais encore que tu me détestes plutôt que tu sois mort. Mais cela me brisait le cœur car j'étais tombé amoureux de toi dès que je t'ai vu... Mulder comprit alors les raisons qui avaient poussé Alex à faire ce qu'il avait fait et même si cela n'effaçait pas le mal qui avait été causé, au moins cela l'expliquait. Il sentit son cœur s'alléger d'un poids. -Vis alors et nous pourrons nous aimer... -C'est impossible, je...Il se figea, cracha encore du sang. Je...Je t'aime Fox, pour tou...jours...Il eut un faible sourire et ferma les yeux avant de mourir. -Non, non, ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas arriver, réponds-moi Alex, hurla Mulder en secouant le corps inerte de son amour. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire et il commença alors à sangloter en tenant toujours le corps d'Alex contre lui. Finalement, il s'arrêta. -Mon Dieu, pourquoi me donner son amour si ce n'est pour me l'enlever aussitôt? Vous êtes cruel...Comment est-ce que je peux continuer à vivre sans lui, l'unique amour de ma vie...J'ai beaucoup de regrets mais c'est certainement le plus grand de tous...Oui,ne pas connaître l'amour de mon Alex sera mon plus grand regret... Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre...Finalement, le fumeur a gagné. J'espère que nous nous retrouverons dans notre prochaine vie mon amour et là, j'espère avoir la possibilité de pouvoir enfin t'aimer. Je suis sûr que nous nous retrouverons. Notre amour est trop fort. Nous n'avons pas pu être ensemble dans cette vie mais ce n'est pas grave, la prochaine sera la bonne...Pardon Scully et merci pour tout. Tu arriveras à continuer sans moi...Adieu... Il prit le corps d'Alex dans son bras gauche et de sa main droite, il prit son arme et plaçant le canon dans sa bouche, il tira. Et le reste fut silence. 


End file.
